The present invention relates generally to helmet visor support apparatus and more particularly to such apparatus for adjusting a helmet visor or visors between raised and lowered positions with just one hand.
An aircraft pilot's helmet generally has a visor for protecting the pilot's face and eyes from wind blast and debris during ejection. The visor is generally movable between a lowered position over the face and a raised position above the helmet. It is important to the pilot's safety that the visor remain locked in position over the face when the pilot is subjected to windblast. The pilot must be able to easily move the visor between the raised and lowered positions, as well as easily positively lock it in one of these positions. In fact, the pilot should be able to move and lock the visor with one hand, since he needs the other hand to fly the aircraft. Additionally, the raised and lowered positions should be adjustable to an individual pilot's needs. Many pilot helmets have two visors, which should be movable either independently of one another or as a unit, with one hand.
Visor moving and locking mechanisms have the additional limitation that they should be operable without interfering with other maneuvers and apparatus used by the pilot. For example, if the parachute shroud lines were to become entangled on the helmet during parachute deployment, the pilot's neck could be seriously injured. During high-G maneuvers, when the pilot's head is forced against the ejection seat, his head must be free to move against the seat without interference. Additionally, the mechanism must not interfere with easy installation of the visor.